Spiritual Weight
by Tsuyu Fujiwara
Summary: Supernatural Control Case File: A strange man appears at the Ghostbusters' headquarters with an even stranger request... - Reviews are appreciated!


"Spiritual Weight" - A Project: Demonhunter Side Story

Author's Notes:

- I don't own what I don't own (but I do own Project: Demonhunter, it's associated characters, concepts of mythological figures, and settings), and I don't actively look for other stories and plots, so if you see something familiar… just remember that by this day and age, everything's been done to death. This is just my take on a span of time with the events therein, and it's really for the development of my characters. It's just easier for me if they go play in worlds that are already established.

- The Hell Council is made up of leaders of the Underworld from around the planet and cover the majority of major belief systems. I mean no harm in any which way if anyone is offended, but I would appreciate if some research was done before flames are passed out.

- If you would like to see any illustrations done to go with these stories, or images of the characters from Project: Demonhunter, please visit the links on my user page.

* * *

_Deep in the Underworld, there stands a place that not many people talk about… largely because they don't know it exists. This is the headquarters of Supernatural Control, lead by the Hell Council. It's members have long since stopped the war between Heaven and Hell, and have come into some semblance of a decent working environment. Gone are the days of epic temptations and salvations, pious heroes and sinful villains… that is not to say that these things do not still exist, but it is now on the shoulders of Supernatural Control to guide the balance between darkness and light._

_The following is one of the many exploits that the employees of this organization have embarked on..._

* * *

The Ghostbusters' firehouse headquarters stood silently one spring morning, the aura of the restless souls inside, keen for the alarm to go off, almost palpable. A darkly-clad man made his way up the virtually deserted street and stopped in front of the building for a moment before quietly going inside.

Approaching Janine's desk, the man removed his fedora. "…Excuse me, may I speak with Dr. Spengler?"

The redheaded secretary didn't notice the man and kept flipping through her magazine.

"Miss?" The man bent down slightly to readdress Janine, who didn't even notice his presence. "…I see."

The man straightened and nonchalantly dropped his hat on the secretary's desk, startling the woman.

"Oh, good day, sir!" Janine dropped her magazine. "Sorry, I didn't see you there…"

"That's quite all right." The man bowed slightly as he retrieved his hat. "I would like to inquire on the availability of Dr. Spengler."

"Do you have an appointment with him?" Janine looked up at the man. "Mr.…"

"Please, call me Tomas." The dark-haired man smiled. "I have some information to pass onto him regarding the stability of your containment unit."

"Oh?…" Janine stood. "I'll get him for you. Have a seat."

"Thank you." Tomas nodded to the receptionist as she left to grab the blond Ghostbuster.

Janine entered Egon's lab, knocking on the door frame as she came into the room. "Egon?…"

"Yes, Janine?" Egon lifted his head from the trap he'd been tweaking.

"There's some weird guy outside who wants to see you." Janine started. "He said he had something to tell you about the containment unit."

"I don't remember speaking to anyone about it recently." Egon shrugged. "I'll speak to him shortly. Did you get his name?"

"He didn't give me a last name, but he said to call him Tomas." Janine shrugged and she turned to leave.

"Why does that sound familiar…?" Egon mused to himself as he followed the redhead into the main room.

"Ah! Just the person I wanted to see!" Tomas rose as Dr. Stantz approached, firmly grasping the Ghostbuster's hand.

"I was told you had some information about our containment unit?" Egon shifted his weight as he crossed his arms.

"I…" Tomas noticed that Ray had joined Janine's side and the pair were staring intently. "Do you have an office I could talk to you in? I'd rather not make this public."

Egon motioned to his office just off to the side. "Of course. Come with me."

"What's up with that guy?" Ray turned to Janine as the pair left the room.

"Dunno… but he gives me the willies." Janine rubbed her arm self-consciously.

Inside Egon's office, the pair took up seats on either side of the blond Ghostbuster's desk.

"So, what exactly is it that you wanted to tell me that couldn't be said in front of my team?" Egon folded his hands on the desk.

"Well… ah, where to begin…" Tomas rubbed the back of his neck. "Your containment unit is full, right?"

"That's right… how did you know?" Egon nodded curiously.

"I am a soul reaper." Tomas started. "I was sent to confiscate the spirits within it."


End file.
